


Mercenary

by longmiaowu



Category: dmc
Genre: M/M, Vergil dante
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 合作文





	Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇合作文，挖了好久终于填上。

续

或许是上次的教训让但丁安分了许多，维吉尔再次接到任务的时候本来想看看但丁是不是又会违抗他的命令，而但丁却意外的没有提出反对和一股脑的往前冲，而是找了对策和维吉尔提了下。  
当然维吉尔还没意识到其实这只是他的双生子弟弟的一个小把戏，假装自己知道了教训所以变乖，等到自己的哥哥放松了警惕才露出本性。  
在团队爆破炸开那扇恼人的大铁门时，但丁就拿着他的爱枪就冲进了敌方的监控地点。坐在营地里的维吉尔听到对讲机里的声音就意识到了事情的不对，但丁那个白痴又擅自行动冲进对敌方一无所知的营地里，这对敌方来说简直就是“送上门来的美餐”。维吉尔拿起对讲机对通知到离但丁最近的突击小队“G，带着人掩护但丁。不要让那个疯子做出什么傻事，敌方有什么武器我们一无所知。他除了会害死自己还会还是我们所有人。”  
维吉尔这次说的话比之前还要多得多，可能是真的担心但丁会出什么事，或者就是怕因为但丁的唐突导致任务失败。  
但丁在出任务前就看了维吉尔桌子上的资料，所以他有十成的把握可以独自完成任务，但他万万没想到在出任务的前一天维吉尔接到了上级的报告，报告内容和但丁看的差了太多，敌方手头有军火商最新的武器资料也有多名人质。如果只是抢夺武器资料对但丁来说根本不算什么，但还要解救人质的话可能就会更加麻烦。  
突击小队成员带着防爆盾向前前行着，假释他们没有把但丁安然无恙的带回到维吉尔的面前，那么他们将会被狗牌替代。为了不会只留着狗牌在世上，带头的G指挥着手下追上但丁。这时的但丁早已到达了两方做交易的地方，他环顾四周看着乱糟糟的场景吹着口哨“还真是奇怪的癖好，恐怖分子都喜欢在这种偏僻残穷的地方做交易吗?不过很可惜你们的交易不会进行下去了。因为我是来送你们去见上帝的。”说着但丁就握住了黑擅木白象牙向着几个小兵开了枪，枪声反而吸引了更多敌人也让在营地的维吉尔感到烦躁，他命令身边的手下现在立刻马上就要把但丁带回来。

“指挥，我感觉这样不值得…为了那个疯子牺牲我们的队员…”男人还没说完他看着维吉尔那冰冷的眼神立刻闭了嘴，要是再说下去他可能才是会死的那个人。  
“他是我弟弟，唯一的亲人。我不可能放弃他”维吉尔转过身再次拿起对讲机，他命令着突击小队加快速度前进。  
有时他看上去对但丁的死活无所谓，但作为双生子的哥哥他必须做出哥哥的表现，保护弟弟。即使但丁再做出什么傻事他都会尽量把事情压下去，虽然已经数不清有多少次了。

但丁和敌方的交火没有停下，不得不说但丁一个人的确强到像一个团一样。他一个人就击倒了敌方一半的人员，当他觉得自己快赢的时候就被人质威胁住。他所知道的情报里面可没有提到人质，他不得不放下枪举着手。  
“你们被包围了，放下手投降。”  
终于G带着他的突击小队到达但丁身旁，双方的交火中但丁看到了一位小人质，她看上去只有八九岁，但丁将她抱着就撤离到了安全地带。

好巧不巧的是但丁在逃脱的时候中弹了，这是他最不能接受的事实。当兵那么多年，第一次中两次弹还是在同一天，他抱怨着回到营地“人质解救成功，我说过我可以…”  
对讲机里发出了但丁的声音，维吉尔却没放下心，他从营地走了出来看着坐在地上的但丁。鲜血从他的小腿和手臂上流出。  
“医护兵！快点给他治疗！”维吉尔大声叫来医护兵，他看着但丁被担架抬进营地的手术室。他现在还不能把心思放在但丁身上，任务还没有结束他得等待任务结束。  
所有人都得承认，但丁一个人好比一个团。如果他没有冲的话可能到现在都没有办法解决任务，任务告一段落维吉尔向上级报告了情况。  
正如他所想的，他被上级骂了一顿因为但丁的事情，上级已经不是一次两次放过但丁了，因为他的任性不按纪律形式做事已经让他们无法忍受，维吉尔收到了让但丁滚出佣兵团，滚出军队的消息，他帮不了但丁了…如果告诉但丁他将不能再当兵他一定会把自己烦死，维吉尔收下消息随后看着他面前的军官说道“如果但丁不能再待在部队里的话，那我也离开好了。我退出部队。”  
上头万万没想到从来不合的两兄弟，维吉尔居然会为了但丁和他们较真，上级没有办法让但丁留下来所以他们也失去了这个强大的(BOSS)。维吉尔回到军营他问了但丁的伤势，军医告诉他但丁的伤势不是很严重只要在部队里好好调养就可以了。然而维吉尔只是向着医疗处走去，他的脑子里想着但丁如果知道了这个事情会怎么和他吵，是不是得再给他一个教训。  
“嘿，维吉尔…看你这个表情看起来上面没有夸你是不是？别担心，下次别接这种任务了我们只要单独行动就行，他们只会拖我们后腿…”“你给开除了，但丁。”维吉尔站在他面前冷冰冰的说道，但丁将手里的杯子扔在地上咒骂着“去他妈的！这不公平！我按照要求做到了！保证了没有任务失败！为什么是我被开除，维吉尔！”维吉尔只是靠在一边，他拿着手里的打火机玩弄着，火芯周围的火焰随着他拿着打火机的转动而动着，他看了眼但丁随后把火机的盖子用手指盖起来“我也被开除了，我们两个现在就离开军队。”  
但丁看着维吉尔，他的内心很纠结…他觉得这是军队的错误而不是自己和维吉尔的错误“我要找他们谈谈，为什么要把你开除！”“我自愿提出来的，如果你不在这那我也没必要。”维吉尔走到但丁身边，他用手抚摸着但丁的脸颊“我们可以在家里待着，等你的伤好了我们再去找其他的工作，或者我们可以单独行动。”  
维吉尔看着但丁嘴角上扬微笑着，而但丁只是把自己的被子踢掉走下床，他现在手和脚都受伤现在去找工作根本不可能找到，他答应了维吉尔的要求。  
从部队回到家后的但丁一直处于(这实在太无聊了，我想要出去)但是他的伤告诉他，这不可以，现在他连和女孩子上床都不可能。维吉尔看着但丁突然把一口草莓蛋糕递到他嘴边“你想都别想，你必须在家里待着。”但丁气愤愤的将那口蛋糕塞进嘴里朝着维吉尔竖了中指“fuck you v…”他还没说完维吉尔就亲上了他的嘴唇，短暂的嘴唇触碰让他闭上了嘴，他能想到下一秒维吉尔会对他做什么，只是把他压在身下？或者直接把他手再弄伤…不，维吉尔才不会这样，他会一套都上。  
但丁靠在沙发上看着维吉尔揉着他的小腿“明天你可以下床试试了，但是不允许出去。不然我会给你惩罚。”但丁耸了耸肩他嘲笑着维吉尔的严肃样子太像老爸了“别那么严肃，你不是老爸，我亲爱的哥哥。”维吉尔最讨厌的就是但丁的油嘴滑舌，他把但丁压在身下伸手捏住了他的下巴，迫使他做出像鸭子一样的表情。不得不说这个角度，但丁实在太像鸭子了，维吉尔没忍住笑了出来。这让但丁感到恼火，他拍开维吉尔的手小声的抱怨着“如果你想做鬼脸，请对你自己的脸去做。你再碰我我可要收钱了。”很显然这个说法没法让维吉尔住手，只会让维吉尔更想欺负他。  
直到最后，维吉尔用力的拍了但丁的脑袋“等你伤势好了，你有很多东西都要还给我。到时候有你好受。”但丁只是思考了一会突然脸变得通红的坐在沙发上愣了一下。  
“不，你不会得逞的。”


End file.
